


The Etherian Peace Summit

by DraceDomino



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Catra is considering defecting from the Horde...though she might need a bit of convincing. Adora brought along a friend to help her do just that - Sea Hawk wasn't her first choice, but maybe he can still help her get the job done!





	1. Chapter 1

The Etherian Peace Summit  
-by Drace Domino

“Will you stop combing your mustache, please?!” Adora grunted, and cast an angry glare behind her shoulder. “You look fine! Don’t make me regret bringing you, Sea Hawk!”

“Even if I look fine, I can always stand to look better!” Came the boisterous reply, and Sea Hawk twirled his mustache comb before giving the tuft of fur one last, sweeping brush. As Adora’s glare narrowed he wisely tucked it back into his pocket, and draped an arm around the girl’s shoulders while they walked. “Don’t worry, Adora! I’ll use my charms to win over your feline friend! I’ll tell her stories about the sea that’ll make her heart race with excitement...like the time that I destroyed her ship with my ship! That’ll certainly be an arousing tale, won’t it?!”

“Catra hates water.” Adora murmured in response, and gave a tiny sigh as they kept the pace. The door to the main meeting room of Bright Room was just a few dozen feet away, and beyond it was their possible Horde defector. If Catra could be convinced to switch sides, it would mean a tremendous ally for their army...and the return of Adora’s best friend to her embrace. “And she hates losing. And she probably hates you. Just...just follow my lead and it’ll be fine. This will work.”

“And you’re sure about that?” Sea Hawk arched an eye, and gave his chin a thoughtful rub. “Don’t get me wrong, as touched as I am that you rushed to me to assist in this endeavor-”

“Not my first choice.”

“-knowing that my skills would be the perfect thing to lure your friend to the side of good-”

“It’s just that Glimmer got cold feet, and when I asked Angella she hit me with her wings.”

“-and I swear, Adora, I will help you win this day!” It was clear that Sea Hawk wasn’t even attempting to listen to the reality of the situation, that he had been the third choice...and possibly a bit past it. It wasn’t that Adora didn’t think he’d be a good fit at certain aspects of her plan, but...well...this was already a crazy enough plan without a wildcard. A wildcard that, in that moment, grasped a nearby curtain so he could dramatically swing the last few feet towards the door. “This’ll be a great story to tell Mermista! Oh, how she will swoon over this bawdy tale of ribald diplomacy!”

As he dropped to his heels and offered Adora a sparkling smile, the blonde merely gave a whimper. If this plan was going to work, it would take a miracle.

“Yeah. Sure. Let’s go.” Adora took a deep breath, and adjusted her shoulders from side to side. Her sword was strapped to her back, though she wasn’t bringing it to fight. When she neared the door and slid a hand to the surface, the young woman took a long, deep breath. This could be the last chance to win Catra over. The last opportunity she had to pull her friend from the clutches of evil.

And she was relying on...her fifth choice. Wordlessly, Adora pushed the door open and stepped inside, hoping that this crazy plan would work.

***

Catra had spent the past ten minutes being immensely uncomfortable in the main hall of Bright Moon. The place fit its name entirely too well - bright and shiny to a fault. It was like she was sitting around inside of that little twerp Glimmer, and the fact that everything was pastel and pretty was a poor fit for the feline’s personal comfort. By the time the door opened Catra was already in a bad mood, and seeing Adora and Sea Hawk did nothing to improve it. Squatting at the edge of the table, claws exposed and ready to lash out, the Horde Force Captain let her voice slither forward in usual dangerous fashion - a mixture of sultry and venomous.

“Hey Adora…” Words that had a particular weight with Adora, words that had caused her everything from sentiment to regret to excitement in the past. And Catra looked just as flawless as she remembered. Snarky and scheming, squatting and sinister...it was a look she always pulled off with an effortless sexiness. It took the blonde quite a bit of control to keep moving ahead with her plan, inspired only by Catra’s continued, teasing tone. “You couldn’t bring anyone more important to meet with me? What’s he going to do, offer to give me a boat ride if I join your pussy party?”

“Something like that.” Adora announced simply, and held a hand out to silence Sea Hawk before he could say anything. As the swashbuckler tended towards the door Adora kept advancing, her pace measured and focused and her tone calm and collected. As she kept moving forward Catra’s natural instincts made her take a slightly more defensive stance, backing up and allowing her tail to lash from side to side with a gentle poof. Her eyes were tracing Adora’s hands and waiting for her to make a hostile motion, but it never came. Instead, Adora only disarmed the other girl with her words. “Catra, I’ve tried almost everything with you. And now, I’m ready to use my last idea.”

“Oh?” Catra’s brow arched, and the smug look on her face spread nearly from ear to ear. “Is your last idea to say to hell with these wimps and come back to the Horde?”

“You know the answer to that.” Came the short reply, and Adora finally drew forward to stand just before the table. Her hands folded behind her back as she presented herself to Catra, speaking in a bold, firm voice that didn’t falter or hesitate. If this was going to work, she needed absolute confidence. “I’ve tried reasoning with you because I know our side is for your own good. I’ve tried pleading with you because I know you’ll be happier with us. I’ve even tried beating you into submission and dragging you back.”

“That one was my favorite.” Catra practically purred, and slowly licked her lips in suggestive fashion. “Not that it worked...but I liked scratching you up when you tried.” Ignoring the feline’s resistance, Adora continued with her speech. Words that Catra needed to hear.

“I’ve tried everything to get you over here with us - to get you back in my life.” Her voice was laced with emotion, and not even Catra’s smug look was immune to it. The feline’s blue and yellow eyes were left stretched wide and shocked; however, as the blonde finished her statement with a bold announcement. “The only thing I haven’t tried is fucking you. And right here, right now, we’re going to fix that.”

“What? Adora, are you out of your mi-mmmpngh!” Catra had lightning fast reflexes, but Adora’s announcement had dulled them to the point that she was utterly unable to stop her advance. The blonde scooped her arms forward and ensnared Catra within her embrace, yanking her close and pressing their mouths forcefully, passionately together. Eyes closed as Adora’s pink tongue wrangled Catra’s flat one to the bottom of her mouth, shoving it messily back and forth and drawing in long, deep tastes of the other woman. Though Catra tried to claw and scratch for an early second or two, her resistance was particularly short lived - and soon, her hands were clinging to Adora rather than trying to scratch at her. Even her tail had softened and smoothed, and now flicked back and forth in lazy fashion, utterly content with the mouth of her old friend.

“Ha! Glorious!” Sea Hawk spoke up in jubilation, watching the two girls suddenly and desperately make out before him. Already wrestling with his clothes, the swashbuckler hopped forward on one foot as his hands worked feverishly to yank his boots off. “Well done, Adora, your beauty and charm have soothed the savage beast! We’ll make Angella’s meeting table sticky with the saturated squirt of peace!”

A few parties were surprised at hearing that. Adora, surprised that Sea Hawk couldn’t keep his mouth shut for more than a minute. Catra, surprised for the announcement that apparently he would be joining. And, if she would have been there, probably Angella - who would’ve have beaten both Adora and Sea Hawk with her wings upon hearing it. It was Catra that voiced her discontent in that moment, pushing away from Adora with a palm pressed to the blonde’s head as she looked between them both.

“What?! Why is he joining?!” The feline practically hissed as she glared at Sea Hawk, and even bared her claws to make him take a nervous half-step back. “If you even think about lifting that shirt up another inch, I’ll make sure it’s the last time you get undressed!”

Sea Hawk, with his midriff exposed and his hands clinging to his shirt just above his belly-button, froze in place with large, nervous eyes. Adora was quick to ease the situation; however, with one hand sweeping down Catra’s silky soft tail and the other sliding underneath the feline’s chin to gently lift her head.

“Sea Hawk’s here to show you that...uh...well…” A casual glance over to the man, and then back to Catra’s irate gaze. “...anyone can have this sort of fun with us! That’s right! If Sea Hawk is getting laid here, then that means you and all your friends will have no problem whatsoever!”

“In particular that cute crustacean-esque pal you have!” Sea Hawk twitched his mustache from side to side, and finally dared to start lifting his shirt up even further. “I...I don’t suppose she’s here, is sh-”

“So what do you say, Catra?” Adora beamed, stepped back on a heel, and folded her arms across her chest. Catra was a cocky little brat that didn’t like telling people how she felt, but Adora had learned to read her over the years. She couldn’t hide her arousal from the girl that had to put up with the feline masturbating at the foot of her bed for years. All those long hours spent staring at the cot above her waiting for the yowling to stop were finally paying off! “Join up with us, and you get to wildly fuck as much as you want. Stay with the Horde, and you have to go back to grovelling...on your knees...in front of Shadow Weaver.”

The sharp glare that Catra offered was enough to tell Adora she made the right play. Only a desire to prove herself could bring that sort of angry glower from the feline, and sure enough Catra was already stretching out a hand to claim Adora’s collar once more. She took a fierce grasp and pulled her in to press another heated kiss against her lips, this time bringing her teeth down to give her a small bite in the process. After shoving the blonde back once more the feline turned her gaze towards Sea Hawk, who had continued with the process of undressing and getting ready for what came next. She gazed at him from head to toe before giving a tiny scoffing noise, and finally hoping down from the side of the table.

“...at least you have a decent cock on you.” She grumbled, and closed her fingers around the swashbuckler’s member. “Just try not to talk too much - I really do hate you.”

“I will be as quiet as a cathedral whisper!” Sea Hawk boasted, significantly louder than his usual tone. As Catra rolled her eyes and dipped her head forward to give his prick the smallest of licks, Adora was beaming and getting herself prepared. She slithered out of her attire and set her sword aside, stripping down to nothing as she moved to stand just beside Sea Hawk. Her shaved pussy was left tender and exposed for Catra’s affections, and together she and her ally both moved their hands down to brace them at the back of her head. With the Horde Force Captain on her knees before them it would almost seem like they had won an early victory, but the truth was far from it - if they were really going to win Catra over, they had to give her the best sex of her life.

The unruly catgirl wasn’t going to abandon the Horde for anything less than a few shattering orgasms.

Adora was blushing as she saw her old friend working Sea Hawk’s member, gripping it at the base and slipping her lips slowly across the tip. Her free hand cradled his sack from below and she fondled him in a fashion that clearly showed she had some experience - something that made the blonde curious. She waited until Catra was halfway down his cock with her snarky little lips before speaking up, tightening her grip in the girl’s hair as she did so.

“When did you learn how to suck dick?” She asked, completely unable to resist. With a smug look of her own she pressed her hand harder to the back of Catra’s head, refusing to let her up to answer for the moment. “Whenever I left the Horde, you only knew how to eat pussy. Did you finally decide to give Kyle that chance he’s been begging for?”

“Phhhbllt!” Catra wiggled Sea Hawk’s dick from her mouth with a flail of her head, something that left the swashbuckler staggered and gasping from in the aftermath. While his throbbing length dangled before her nose Catra shot her old friend a glare, and hissed from behind her teeth. “Kyle?! You think I couldn’t do any better than Kyle?!”

Adora’s expression was so smug that it could’ve only been learned from Catra, and the feline finally slumped her shoulders and gave a little whimper.

“...if you must know, Scorpia is...uh…” She coughed, and even blushed a bit. “You were gone, and she’s affectionate, okay?!”

Adora just laughed at that, and to show her old friend that there was no judgement she quickly guided Catra’s mouth towards her slit. The feline gasped and groaned as her mouth came into firm contact with the blonde’s pussy, her tongue lashing forward and giving a few wet, hungry swipes. To make sure that Sea Hawk wasn’t left wanting Catra wrapped a hand up around his member and started to pump it back and forth, doing her best to keep him pleased before the time to take a ride finally arrived.

So far, the plan was going well, and Adora was grinning from ear to ear. She rolled her hips forward to grind her slit against the feline’s mouth and let her fingers dance down the back of Catra’s hair in an affectionate pet. It was nice to have that flat, wet tongue against her pussy again after so long - and she was already rather pleased with everything Sea Hawk was bringing to the table so far. She was so pleased, in fact, that she gestured towards Catra to the pirate and spoke up in a chipper, helpful tone.

“Sea Hawk, she’s our guest today, after all.” Adora beamed, even as her hand pressed so hard against the back of Catra’s head that she couldn’t pull up even if she desired it. “How about you slide behind Catra and give her that fucking she wants so much? I bet she’s been soaked from the second I kissed her...isn’t that right, Catra?”

The venom and righteous indignation flashing in Catra’s heterochromic eyes told Adora all she needed to know - she was going to be fucking like a wildcat before too long. The realization made the blonde trembled with pleasure as she fed more of her folds to her old friend, and as Sea Hawk knelt behind Catra to begin dropping her pants down between her thighs, she spoke with a voice that sounded nearly comforting - or at the very least, promised her a sweet treat if she was a good little Horde slut for them.

“If you make me cum before Sea Hawk, I have a surprise for you.” Adora beamed, and swung her hips from side to side to keep slathering her folds across her friend’s lips. “It’s a big surprise. I promise you’ll like it.”

The enthusiasm with which Catra started to lick intensified, but Adora couldn’t rightly know just why. It could’ve easily been the promise of a big surprise if she made her cum before Sea Hawk, but it could’ve similarly been because the swashbuckler was lining the tip of his impressive length up against her tight, tiny slit. The fact that Catra didn’t particularly care for him only made it all the more thrilling as he started to squeeze his cock inside, and Catra unleashed a moaning yowl against the trembling folds resting on her tongue. Sea Hawk, lined with a bead of sweat and pressing his hands firmly against the sides of Catra’s hips, didn’t speak until he was halfway in.

“By all the treasures in the sea, she’s gloriously tight!” He beamed, and gave Adora an enormous thumbs-up. “Thank you again, Lady Adora, for including me on this ever-so-important diplomatic adventure!”

“Don’t get lazy on me, Sea Hawk.” Came Adora’s grinning reply, and she even offered him a wink. “This cat’s been in heat for years, and she needs a good fucking more than anyone I’ve ever met.”

Every word that dripped from Adora’s lips was designed to tease her old friend - to egg her on towards greater moments of passion and deeper enthusiasm in her motions. It was working like a charm, for already Catra had probed deep against Adora’s pussy with her tongue while even letting her fangs do a bit of work - pinching at the far sides near her hood, giving her pelvis tiny divots that would wear off after they were done. Her flat, thin tongue was sweeping wildly back and forth and even her tail was swishing, one of many ways in which she showed her desire that she couldn’t hope to hide. Her pussy was wrapped tight around Sea Hawk’s length and only gave him the most delightful of resistance as he kept pushing inside, finally hilting into her slender, small body after a gasping, tense moment.

It was in that instant, with Adora’s juices running down the corners of her lips and Sea Hawk’s cock stuffed all the way within her, that Catra already knew she’d be leaving the Horde. Who would’ve ever guessed that the good guys were a better fuck?

Sea Hawk and Adora began to move their hips in a matched rhythm, ensuring that at any point Catra’s mouth was either pressed flush to Adora’s pussy or the swashbuckler had his length lodged deep inside of her. The feline’s tail continued to sway in content fashion as she was steadily fucked between the two, and her slit formed a moist, hungry grip upon the shaft of someone she would’ve rather scratched to pieces a few moments ago. Funny what a nice, big cock stuffed inside of her could change! She had her eyes closed while she worked, slurping and drawing in long, hungry tastes of Adora as she rolled her hips from side to side. She was focused on getting her tongue to press Adora’s climax against her sooner rather than later - whatever surprise it was that the blonde had for her, she wanted it more than anything!

As luck would have it, Adora missed the sensation of Catra’s tongue against her pussy just enough to allow her climax to squeak out before Sea Hawk’s. Her muscles tightened and her body tensed, and as her peak overcame her she unleashed a sharp cry into the meeting room. With a shivering, spasming pussy pressed firmly to Catra’s lips the blonde found herself in the throes of an intense release, so much so that she had to stretch out her hands to brace them on Sea Hawk’s shoulders for the duration. With Catra just continuing to lick and grind her hips back across the pirate’s member, the Horde Force Captain seemed content to just keep going forward as smug as ever.

At least...until Sea Hawk found his peak, as well. With one last sudden push he lodged his cock deep into the girl’s slit, stretching her hole nicely around his member as it began to release. The tip unleashed a torrent of white that painted Catra’s walls from within, saturating her down to the core and flooding her with a creamy, sticky nectar. Once she received that hot load of spunk the catgirl found her own passions flaring, something primal and intense wakening within her upon receiving it. It was always the same...at least, that’s how it went with Scorpia. She had some level of control until she received a hot squirt of cum in her pussy - and then, the beast started to wake up.

“Mrrroooooowl, that’s so good! So fucking good, keep pumping me!” Catra peeled her lips away from Adora’s pussy, gazing over her shoulder with tethers of glistening dew still connecting her mouth to the pale flesh behind it. “You’d better not be a one shot cannon, you hear?!”

“Perish the thought!” Sea Hawk scoffed at that, and yanked his still-spurting cock from Catra’s hole. He allowed it to flop atop her rump and give her one last squirt that dashed across the small of her back, leaving her with a hot streak of white to pool against her flesh. “I can go as much as I need to! As much as you or any woman would need! Er...but probably not much more than five or six, I wouldn’t, uh...want you to become too addicted!”

“Five or six will do. For now.” Catra murmured, and licked her lips of Adora’s flavor. Upon remembering that her friend was still there the Horde girl turned back to face her, speaking up in a curious and smug tone and ready to claim her prize. “So Adora, that was one hard cum, I think I earned my surp--”

“For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora’s voice filled the meeting room like thunder, and she held her sword high above her head in order to deliver Catra’s surprise. The feline shielded her eyes and even hissed upon the sudden flash of like that took place, the image of her friend shifting and growing as she took on the mantle of She-Ra. Catra’s tail was at maximum poof in that moment, and her ears were twitching in sensitive irritation until it finally ended. The most defensive part of her was worried that Adora was suddenly betraying her and planning to attack, but when she opened up her eyes again and beheld She-Ra in all her glory, she realized that was far, far from the truth.

The warrior stood there naked - towering and imposing and as magnificent as any woman could be - and hanging between her legs was perhaps the biggest, nicest cock that Catra had ever seen.

“That’s my reward?!” The catgirl didn’t hesitate, scrambling forward to her knees and reaching her hands out to caress it. She rubbed her cheeks back and forth over the rapidly stiffening length, practically cuddling it in a instinctual attempt to slather it in her scent. “Ohhh, ohh Adora, it’s wonderful! I can’t wait to get this thing inside of me! Both of you! Mrrrrooooooowl…!”

Horny Catra noises. Always adorable. She-Ra was beaming as her impressive length started to lift to full attention, practically the size of Catra’s forearm and easily as thick. She gazed up to Sea Hawk with a proud smile - not just for herself, but for him as well. The job was already a success, and they weren’t even half done yet.

“Sea Hawk?” She spoke, and gently caressed Catra’s head where it rested alongside her cock. “Let’s welcome Catra to the good guys.”

“Through sex!”

“...yes, Sea Hawk, that was implied.”

***

Catra’s welcoming party started with her slowly sitting down atop Adora, mounting the body of She-Ra and working that impressive cock into her tight, tender slit. Sea Hawk had left her filled with cream and it served to ease the push forward, though Catra still found herself to be a trembling mess as she slid down that enormous pole. Her hands were locked to She-Ra’s shoulders and considering how the woman was nigh-indestructible, she didn’t spare her the claws - digging right in to keep herself steady as she took inch after inch after inch.

“Hahhh...hnn…” Catra was breathing hard and heavy by the time she was fully mounted, though in true fashion for the rebellious young woman her smile was cocky and resistant. She was damned pleased with herself for taking it all, for squeezing that furiously large member within her. And even more, she was pleased with herself for bending forward, sweeping her tail out of the way, and exposing her ass to Sea Hawk behind her. “Alright, your turn. Don’t make me regret letting you inside!”

“Why, I do believe I’ve already proven my quality today!” Sea Hawk was absolutely right, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still going to do his best. The meeting table of Bright Room shifted underneath the weight of all three of them as he moved to join the girls, letting his still-soaked length flop against Catra’s rear. As he eased himself against the girl’s entrance the feline once more yowled in pleasure, and even She-Ra was forced to wince from the sharp digging against her shoulders. This was a strain for her to take both of their cocks, but she was eager to do it - and she’d likely be bragging about it for weeks. When Sea Hawk finally worked himself to the hilt and Catra was as stuffed with cock as she could be, the two heroes gazed at each other with a pair of knowing smiles. With each of them filling the feline, all that was left was for the fucking of Catra to really begin.

And it seemed like she was going to be quite the rowdy participant in it. Catra was a writhing mess as the two began to fuck her, her eyes rolling back in her head and her hips wildly rocking back and forth between them. She wanted each of them to somehow go even deeper than they already were, and she wasn’t being particularly shy about it. Between the groaning and the yowling and the desperate swears hissed through clenched teeth the only way to silence Catra came as She-Ra tightened her hand against the girl’s hair and yanked her down, pressing their lips together and a fierce and intense kiss.

The evening was already a tremendous success, and the three compounded on it well through the evening right there on the Bright Moon meeting table. Catra’s pussy and ass were well-claimed by the pair of recruiters, fucked until she gave in to an intense, spasming climax that left the table sticky with her squirt and her warm, slender body pumped with cum from both sources. As Sea Hawk and She-Ra flooded Catra’s holes with their rounds of cum the fierce little thing between them merely twitched and whispered, gazing back and forth between the two with a broadening, toothy smile.

“M...Mooooore…”

She was an insatiable little thing, that much was certain, and with every shot of cum that was deposited into her pussy it seemed like a whole new wave of energy crashed against her. It wasn’t long before Sea Hawk and She-Ra were spitroasting her in the center of the table, and then afterwards Catra was fucked missionary from above by Sea Hawk while She-Ra facefucked her from the edge of the table. Her holes were always thrillingly accommodating to the pair and as the loads continued to run she merely begged for more with a throaty, hungry voice.

Frankly, She-Ra was wondering how Scorpia kept up with it. There were two of them, and the damn cat was starting to run them ragged! It wasn’t until nearly two hours later that they finally finished - two hours of fierce marathon fucking that gave Catra her promised six loads from Sea Hawk and another seven from She-Ra. By the very end of it Sea Hawk was curled up naked laying on his side in the center of the table - something that Angella would find less than acceptable in the morning.

And seated right in Angella’s very own chair was something she’d enjoy even less - the naked Adora in her native form once more, cradling a horny catgirl in her lap. Adora was out cold that late, her body spent not just from the transformation but from the intense round of depraved fucking that Catra had demanded of her. Catra, only barely still conscious herself, merely settled in close and gave her friend a tiny peck on the throat.

“Guess I’m a fucking wimpy nerd now, too.” She murmured, and nibbled at her bottom lip. After looking to the table where Sea Hawk slept so soundly and feeling the arms of Adora still linked around her, she couldn’t help but give a tiny shrug. “...whatever. It’s fine, I guess.”

Tough talk from the girl that had spent the past two hours cumming nonstop, and even now was filled in belly, pussy, and rear with spunk. The catgirl nestled in close to Adora and finally let her eyes start to drift close, a satisfied purr rising from her throat.

She didn’t care about their cause, and she definitely didn’t care about the innocent people the Horde hurt. But she’d go where the fucking was good. 

She just never thought it’d lead her to Bright Moon.

The End.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has joined the rebellion, and she's tasked with bringing another defector into the fold: Scorpia. At a neutral area between the two warring factions, Catra meets with her old friend in the hopes of seducing her to the good guys...and Sea Hawk's there, too! Adventuuuuuuuuuuure!

The Etherian Peace Summit  
Chapter Two  
-by Drace Domino

“I can’t believe I’m bringing you along. This is the worst idea ever.” Catra grumbled under her breath, pinching the bridge of her nose as she walked. Her tail swished from side to side but it was a clear sign of agitation, and few could blame her considering her companion that evening. It was at a neutral spot at the edge of Fright Zone territory, and yet she felt so on edge she was ready to crawl her way up the walls. “I’ll never forgive Adora for this. I hate her so much.”

“Oh, Catra, how we’ve heard this song before!” Sea Hawk wrapped an arm around the feline’s shoulders, and gave her a sympathetic pat on the head. His tone shifted slightly to best emulate that of the reformed Horde Force Captain, although it paled in comparison to Catra’s hoarse, throaty tone. “I hate Adora, but I love her! I hate her so much, but my heart burns with the heat of a thousand flaming ships for her! I want to scratch her to pieces, but only because she rends my kitten soul asunder with her beau-”

“Hissssssss!” The reflexive action that rolled through Catra came swift and sudden, and was accompanied by a swipe towards Sea Hawk’s chest. Thankfully, he predicted it well enough to sidestep the motion, and Catra didn’t seem interested in following it up with anything more than another irate grunt. “I love parts of Adora. Just like I can tolerate parts of you.”

“Ohh, my sense of wonder and adventure? My bravery and my noble spirit?!” Sea Hawk practically danced in front of the girl, stepping before her and making her pause in the hall. “My handsome features? My heroic flair?”

“Your dick.” Catra grumbled simply and shortly, and shoved right past him. “And your mustache, I guess. But that’s it.”

With the air between them cleared, the pair were free to continue down the hall towards the door waiting for them at the end. It was much like the time Sea Hawk made a similar trip with Adora to go about the process of recruiting her old friend, although now...the stakes were a bit different. They were closer to the Fright Zone, and their target was someone that was perhaps a bit more dangerous than the feline. Someone that had rose through the ranks in the weeks after Catra had left - the new right hand of Lord Hordak.

Force Captain Scorpia was waiting for them beyond the door, and they had this one precious opportunity to convince her to be good.

“All right, now pay attention.” Catra growled, gazing up at Sea Hawk and showing off her fangs for maximum intimidation. While she spoke, she ran her fingers to fluff out her hair to its usual mane-like state, and sniffed at the air until she picked up the scent of her old friend beyond the door. “Scorpia’s...well, the thing about Scorpia is that she’s--”

“Dangerous! Venomous! The Horde’s most vicious and heartless Force Captain!” Sea Hawk nodded sagely, standing up straight and smoothing two fingers across his perpetually shiny mustache. “Ohh, I’ve heard the stories, dear kitten woman. She’s a ruthless beast that knows no mercy or sympathy. She’s got the heart of a stinging insect whose name I can’t actually recall at the moment. She’s monstrous. She’s calculating. She’s ten times the worse than the most heartless evil you could imagi--”

“Catra, is that you?” Drawn from the sounds outside the door, Scorpia dipped her out from within and cast her eyes to the pair. As soon as she peeked the Force Captain’s eyes went enormous and instantly misty, complete with a heavy blush that crossed her cheeks. The door indeed flew open and she charged her old companion, but there wasn’t the faintest trace of hostility within her. The towering, insectoid frame of the massive woman clamored towards Catra and scooped her up in her arms, squeezing her to the point that Catra actively squeaked from the impact. “Oh, I missed you so gosh darn much! I had the worst time getting to sleep after you left. Y’see, Entrapta’s not really the cuddler that you are, so--”

Scorpia trailed off as she saw the sailor standing nearby, and her brow lifted in curious appraisal. It wasn’t entirely clear just whether or not she recognized Sea Hawk from their various brief encounters, but it didn’t matter. With a sweeping motion of one of her claws she suddenly pulled him into the embrace, squeezing both him and Catra like tiny dolls against her girth.

“Aw, c’mere, you! I’d hate for anyone to feel left out!” The Horde’s perpetual ray of sunshine was exactly as Catra remembered, right up to picking both of them up and dragging them back into the room. It was a tiny, seedy little inn that often hosted these sort of neutral endeavors, and the perfect place for what was arranged. As they were carried, Catra and Sea Hawk could both notice a trail of rose petals that started at the very entrance to the door and went further in, leading through the tiny room to the foot of a well-made and sturdy bed. Even though Scorpia was walking along the flowered path she herself had spread, she seemed utterly delighted to have both of them near. “What do you think? Fancy, right? I figured it’s been soooooo long since I got to spend any time with Catra, it’d be nice to make things all romantic!”

“You sure haven’t changed, Scorpia.” Catra murmured, draped around one of her friend’s claws with her arms hanging at her sides and a flat, deadpan look on her face. Even her tail was drooping, a stark contrast to Scorpia’s own which swung back and forth with almost canine-like glee. Catra didn’t resist the carried embrace until she was finally set back on the edge of the bed, and Sea Hawk was swiftly dropped right beside her. With a small snort and an elbow to the sailor’s waist, she gestured to him casually. “This is Sea Hawk. One of Adora’s friends. He’s the one that set his boat on fire and crashed it into our ship in Mermista’s kingdom.”

“He’s also the one that pretended to be a Fright Zone inspector!” Scorpia chirped, holding her claws to her chin and beaming. As she looked from Catra to Sea Hawk she was practically bouncing up and down on her heels, nearly bubbling over from excitement and glee. “Sooooo? Can we start now? Who should go first? Should I go first, or you go first, or do we all just go at once?” She paused just long enough to press her teeth against her lower lip, nibbling it in a desperate and ultimately futile attempt to contain her excitement. “Gah! It’s just been so long, Catra, and your new friend Sea Falcon is cute! I wanna go first!”

“Pardon me, large and intimidating madam, but it’s actually Sea Hawwwww--I did not expect that.” Sea Hawk trailed off immediately as Scorpia lowered a claw down to her lap and offered a quick tug, unleashing what turned out to be a fairly impressive cock. The mighty thing flopped forward between Catra and Sea Hawk alike, hanging there and stiffening swiftly as it fell under the excited gaze of both. Smooth and thick, it was a girthy thing that perfectly matched Scorpia’s size, and even seemed to carry the sort of energetic enthusiasm that ran through its owner. It didn’t take long for Scorpia’s cock to stick straight from her lap at full attention, hanging forward as a treat for more than any one person.

“Hee! I can’t wait!” Scorpia beamed, and dropped a claw down to each of the other’s shoulders. She wagged her hips from side to side and allowed her girthy member to swing, at one point even striking both of them in the cheeks. “Oh! Don’t worry, Sea Gull, I promise I always reciprocate! A girl can’t be selfish, ya know!”

“W...Well, I...I’m...wow!” Sea Hawk was so stunned by the sight that he didn’t feel the need to correct her again, staring ahead at the impressive member offered before him. His attention was only barely drawn by the voice of Catra, who was already lifting one of her slender hands to slide it underneath Scorpia’s cock, lifting it up so it could fit in between their faces.

“Just as a heads up, Sea Hawk, there’s something you should know about Scorpia’s c-”

“Madam, we will service this magnificent member with all of our incredible talents!” Sea Hawk cut the feline off entirely, if he even heard her at all. He didn’t wait to dive down to press his mouth against the side of Scorpia’s length, even as Catra’s hair bristled and she drew a wide, irate expression across her face.

“...nevermind. Go ahead, dive in.” As she began to do the same, she even murmured underneath her breath. “It’ll be good for a laugh.” And with that, both Sea Hawk and Catra laid their mouths against the sides of Scorpia’s cock, though only one of them knew exactly what they were getting into. As the taste of her old ally’s dick fell underneath the steady scrapings of Catra’s tongue, the feline narrowed her gaze and glanced at Sea Hawk from over the edge of that meaty member. 

Adora told her she had to bring Sea Hawk along on the mission to seduce Scorpia into the rebellion…but her old friend never said a thing about protecting him from doing something stupid that would serve her own amusement. Catra even nurtured a smirk as she continued to slurp up and down Scorpia’s length, starting from the woman’s base and travelling all the way up to the familiar flavor of her tip. She had to admit...it was a little nice to be with her oversized ally again. Whether or not Scorpia would join the rebellion was purely up to how much fun she had that evening, but even if she denied them, it was nice to have one last run with the second biggest cock after She-Ra she had ever enjoyed.

And Sea Hawk, for his part, seemed to be liking it as well! That shiny mustache was pressed flat as it swam across the inches of Scorpia’s length, and he didn’t even flinch when one of the woman’s massive, chitinous claws came to rest against the back of his head. It was a brave man that could let Scorpia fondle him while he sucked her cock, and Sea Hawk was the bravest around! He even slipped a hand underneath the towering woman’s sack to fondle it along with Catra, while his other hand rose to give an enthusiastic thumbs up. Clearly, of the opinion that this was going splendidly so far!

“Huh. Gotta admit, you’re both pretty good!” Scorpia was inclined to agree, and tapped her chin with the tip of her free claw. A casual glance around the room was enough to let her know that this seedy inn wasn’t going to hold up to the sort of pleasure that they would enjoy - even the sturdiest beds creaked underneath her strength, and her pincers combined with Catra’s sharp little claws was usually enough to leave some massive damage. So long as they were careful enough not to bring the entire place down on their heads, it would all be fine. With a smile Scorpia gazed to the pair working at her member and giving her fond licks and tiny kisses, and rocked her hips back and forth to grind her member between their nearly-kissing mouths. The swing of her scorpion tail was once more nearly puppy-like in mannerism, and her blushing face was downright adorable as she chimed up again. “C’mon, c’mon, you two get naked, too! Catra, I’ve missed that little...pussy.” A pause, with an intensely smug smile riding through it. “See what I did there? Y’see? Catra? ...puss-”

“Fuck’s sakes, Scorpia, yes!” Catra twitched, her yellow eye opening wide and her teeth clenching in irritation. The feline was quick to scramble up to crouch further onto the mattress, knees bend and hands lowered to make room for the others. The steady and sharp swishing of her tail signalled her high alert and adrenaline, and she was already pushing the points of her claws into the poor mattress that would most certainly not survive the night. “Will you just get over here and lay down, you big bitch? I’ve been wanting to ride your face since you agreed to this stupid meeting.”

Scorpia grinned from ear to ear, and she scooped her claws underneath Sea Hawk’s arms to lift him once more like a rag doll. The sailor dangled from her grasp with a bulge in his pants and ribbons of spit dangling from his lips, though he didn’t fidget even as Scorpia slowly started to pull her menacing, pointed tail forward. He didn’t writhe within her grasp when it levelled itself towards his face, nor did he flinch as it started to slink towards his chest. When it finally dropped towards his lap; however, he gave a rather understandable fidget.

“Uh...y...you see...that’s…” Sea Hawk swallowed, and while he continued to dangle helplessly in Scorpia’s grasp, the ball of her stinger pressed forward, grinding against his bulge. The tip was kept purposely pointing away from him and the woman’s expert control over her unique appendage ensured he wasn’t in any true danger, but yet...it was hard to deny the intensity of the contact. Sea Hawk quivered as he felt the heat of her venom sack pressing against his own, less-venomous sack, and when he gazed up at Scorpia’s face he saw an innocent and friendly smile. It was instantly clear that to Scorpia, this contact wasn’t meant to be intimidating or threatening...it was merely a sign of growing affection. It was impossible for Sea Hawk not to blush underneath the weight of it. “...aww. You truly are quite the charming thing, Lady Scorpia!”

“Are we becoming good friends already?!” Scorpia giggled, and darted her head forward to rub her nose back and forth across Sea Hawk’s cheek. Fast friends, if one didn’t account for the months that they spent fighting on opposite sides of a war. “This is wonderful! I’ve always wanted to share Catra with someone else that has a penis!”

“Entrapta has penises!” Catra hissed from the head of the bed, before tapping her chin in sour thought. “...too many, actually. And they’re all mechanical. And there’s that one that just randomly sparks and shoots fire for no real reason.” The feline’s tail slowed in its swaying as she thought, before finally giving a slightly submissive grunt. “Huh. Okay, yeah. Let’s do this.”

“Adventuuuuuuuuuuuuuure!”

“---uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure! Ha! That was really fun! Warn me next time, I wanna get in on it from the very beginning!”

Fast friends indeed.

***  
The bed suffered underneath their combined weight, just as any one of them would have guessed. Scorpia crashed down into the center so she could pull Catra atop her face just as the feline wanted, and it wasn’t long after that Sea Hawk descended to continue his work on Scorpia’s enormous cock. By that point the three had stripped down as much as they needed to access each other’s funnest parts, and though Catra didn’t join in on the giggling that the sillier two kept doing, she still allowed a single content purr to pass from her throat as she spread her thighs against the sides of Scorpia’s face. The warm, wet, wonderfully wide tongue of her old ally passed across her slick pussy in a way that only Scorpia’s could, and Catra contently allowed her tail to wrap around one of Scorpia’s arms while she worked, showing the affection that she would otherwise never admit to. With her slender, athletic feline frame grinding steadily back and forth, Catra let her hands slither down to grasp at the chitinous sides of Scorpia’s shoulders. A firm grip, with her claws sinking against the natural armor. One of the things she had always enjoyed about Scorpia...the big bitch could take a bit of scratching.

Sea Hawk, on the other hand, was focusing purely on the pleasure of his new best friend. With his mouth finally managing to stretch around Scorpia’s member, he did his damndest to take her weight down his throat, endeavoring to press his mustache to her lap. Ultimately it just wasn’t possible for him - he had nowhere near the ability to deepthroat that his darling Mermista did - but his efforts were still impressive in their enthusiasm. He coated Scorpia’s cock with a dense layer of spit while he worked, and when a tiny bit of precum began to glisten he didn’t hesitate to slurp his tongue straight across it and savor the tingle that it left on his flesh.

“Mmm! Spicy!” The sailor chirped, and then went right back to work. As he did so Catra gave a single glance over her shoulder with a smug smile playing once more on her lips, and she began to quicken the pace of her grinding. She knew Scorpia well - and she knew that as much as her friend liked the grip of a warm, wet throat around her cock, what she loved more was the fact that she was pleasing people. Scorpia was a submissive at heart, and that suited her bossy feline pal just fine.

...besides, now that Adora was back in the mix with her well hung alter ego, Catra needed someone to dominate. With a widening, toothy smirk Catra picked up the pace, digging her heels against Scorpia’s sides and pounding herself down harder and harder across those smooth, inviting lips. She was gleefully slathering her friend’s face in her nectar just as Sea Hawk was layering his spit across her member, and when Catra’s claws dug against Scorpia’s chitin, the larger woman most certainly felt it. She convulsed and shuddered underneath the mild and playful abuse and even lifted her hips from the mattress to drive her member forward, squeezing another few inches into Sea Hawk’s throat and ensuring he’d be able to just barely dust her lap with his mustache.

When Catra finally hit her peak, she knew that it would push Scorpia into her own...and then, she’d get to have some real fun. The feline’s climax came sharp and sudden as she started to tremble, and her tail tightened briefly around Scorpia’s arm as she locked her thighs against the sides of the woman’s cheeks. She clenched against her fiercely, doing her best to press her hood flat against Scorpia’s nose, aiming so that the larger villain couldn’t even hope for a whisper of a breath that wasn’t laced with the intense, heady air of her joy. She pulled at Scoria’s short white hair, drug claws against her natural armor, and in her moment of joyous release allowed her throaty voice to fill the air around them in gloriously lewd fashion.

“Yessssss, that’s it!” She yowled, savoring like nothing else Scorpia’s wide, wet tongue. The submissive titan truly was the best between the thighs she had ever met. “Suck my pussy, you big, slutty bitch! Put that tongue to use by jamming it into my cunt! Do a good enough job, and maybe I’ll scratch up your tits to say thanks! Keep licking, whore!”

The words came as quite the shock to Sea Hawk, who couldn’t rightly imagine anyone talking to a woman as sweet as Scorpia in such a fashion. He was startled...but nowhere near as startled as he was when the towering woman suddenly began to cum. His eyes went crossed and his cheeks puffed out as cum flooded his mouth, pouring from the sides and slopping against Scorpia’s lap as she churned and pulsed with glee. Scorpia’s submissive gaze was looking up at Catra from between those tightly-clenched thighs, and the glee within her eyes was apparent. She was unleashing a true torrent into Sea Hawk’s mouth, and though the sailor was doing his best to handle the load it was far more than anyone could expect. By the time he lifted his head once more his typically shiny mustache was matted with cum, and he looked at Catra with an expression of disbelief.

Ever the gentleman, hero, and hero gentleman, his greatest concern was still those dirty words that Catra had used in regard to such a pleasant creature. Thankfully, the feline was ready to meet his accusing glare with a swish of her tail, and a slow, sensual lick of her lips.

“Scorpia just loves being told what a slut she is.” Catra purred - in all possible fashions - as she slipped from Scorpia’s head. She soon knelt beside her blushing friend and cradled Scorpia’s head to her lap, who merely nibbled her lower lip and nodded in blushing, half-ashamed admission. Catra continued petting those short white locks, teasing several coils around an outstretched finger before letting it bounce free once more. “It’s her biggest thrill, especially when I’m the one doing it. She can’t really dish it out, thought. Isn’t that right, slut?”

“I...w-well, I...uh…” Scorpia, as towering and intimidating as she was, stammered underneath their shared attention. Even as unsure as she seemed, her cock didn’t seem to share the same insecurities, and was already standing up anew even though it had just unloaded. “I’m...a big, tough girl, you see, and...uh...it’s nice to be--”

“Nice to be a horny whore that does whatever I tell her.” Catra finished Scorpia’s thought, and flashed a wide, toothy grin. She then gestured towards Sea Hawk whom she hadn’t let speak that entire time, happy to let him sit with Scorpia’s cum on his tongue and her flavor coating his throat. “Go ahead, Sea Hawk. Try it. Tell Scorpia how you’re going to jam that dick of yours into her ass...tell her how you’re going to help her spitroast me on dick…” She purred quite audibly now, and her dual-colored eyes were practically shining in anticipation. “...tell her that she’s going to be our pinchy, pointy fucktoy until we bring her back to Bright Moon to become Adora’s personal cocksleeve. Do it. Tell her.”

“...yes please, do it.” Scorpia whimpered, with massive eyes and a blush so red that it matched her chitin. “Tell me that please, Mr. Sea Horse.”

Sea Hawk, assured that it would be okay to talk to Scorpia in such a disgraceful fashion, finally gave a nod. He was a pleaser, after all, and if being talked dirty to was what this magnificent, venomous woman wanted, then he would absolutely do as she desired! After giving a light cough to clear his throat, a lick across his lips to wipe away the tingling sensation Scorpia’s cum left, and a puff of his chest to look all the more dramatic, he allowed his bold, dynamic voice to fill the room between them.

“Goob bubbbbs bloop proooobb pbbbbbth!”

As the words stumbled from his lips and his noticeably numb tongue, Catra merrily lost it. The feline doubled over, rolling not just away from Scorpia but all the way off the edge of the bed, kicking her legs back and forth and giving that sadistic little cat giggle she was known to deliver. She was in no state to answer Sea Hawk’s curious look, but thankfully the ever-concerned and ever-wholesome Scorpia was eager to.

“Ohhhh, sorry, I totally forgot!” The towering woman fretted, tapping her claws to her chin and letting her brow knit in tender worry. “I’m...a bit of a tough customer, you see. Really dangerous. And my cum, it’s...it’s uh...it’s kind of...toxic?” She gave a sheepish look, and quickly rose her pincers to attempt to calm Sea Hawk’s understandable panic. “Don’t worry, don’t worry! It’ll wear off! Usually does after a few, uh...hours! No permanent damage! Sheesh, I’m really sorry, Sea Dog, I totally forgot to tell you.”

“I didn’t!” Catra finally howled from the side of the bed, peeking over it and flashing her widest smile. “I totally remembered, I just wanted to give you an excuse to shut up for a while! Ahhh ha ha ha!” Once more she dipped under the edge, and while Scorpia and Sea Hawk gave each other flat looks, Catra continued to throw a tantrum of joy on the floor. Pounding fists, kicking feet, and spastic giggling up until the point that she peeked her head above the bed once more. “Okay! I’m done. We going to keep fucking now, or what?”

Sea Hawk, with a numb tongue but a desperately hard cock, looked between Catra and Scorpia. One of them was a sweet-hearted brute with venomous cum and an imposing figure like no other. The other was Adora’s vicious little girlfriend - part bully, part brat, and absolutely all cat. And both of them were ready to spend the entire night fucking until the morning light.

Sea Hawk folded his arms across his bare chest, stood all the straighter, and gave a silent nod. 

Mermista always said he talked too much during the act, anyway.

...and so did Adora.

And Glimmer. And Angella. And Bow. And Perfuma. And...well, so did Castaspella, but she had no room to talk in that department.

***

The bed held up better than it had any right to. Between Catra bouncing around on it like a feral beast and Scorpia’s incredibly strength, the thing was lucky to have lasted halfway through the night as the three lovers began to throw themselves into it. With the simple pleasantries out of the way both Sea Hawk and Catra could go about the true matter of convincing Scorpia to join the rebellion, even though it was already clear that she was more than happy to go wherever her friends would lead her.

In the hours after Sea Hawk was robbed of the gift of eloquent speech thanks to a mouthful of scorpion cum, both Catra and Scorpia alike made it their goal to ensure he didn’t really need much need for words that late in the evening. His mouth was almost constantly busy with other affairs, whether it was slurping his tongue across one of Catra’s holes or wrapped around Scorpia’s member as the three became a tangled mess of limbs and flesh that was sometimes difficult to unravel.

When they’d get back to Bright Moon, no doubt Adora would have questions about how it went. And when Catra would tell the story, she’d grumble about what a pain in the ass Sea Hawk was. She wouldn’t mention that she had half-begged and half-ordered him to fuck her ass as hard as he could possibly manage, that she howled for his cum to lodge deep in her pussy, or that she had greedily teased the creampie over Scorpia’s lips until her towering pet could finally slurp it. Catra wouldn’t mention how she passionately kissed both Scorpia and Sea Hawk on more than one occasion and with more than one of the sailor’s loads between their lips, enjoying the taste of that wonderful nectar that wouldn’t make them all go numb.

And Scorpia, of all the three, had the most glorious evening of all. Catra was relentless in her dirty talk and her playful abuse, and every last dismissive word of it was enough for Scorpia to gobble up in bliss. Her ass needily milked Sea Hawk’s cock as she slammed herself back into his lap, all the while hearing Catra rant and ramble about what a desperate little whore she was. Her own cock throbbed and pulsed as she was claimed until she unleashed a torrent of slightly venomous cum onto the sheets, and though ingesting it would’ve been a recipe for losing her own voice for a few hours, there was no problem in smearing it across her full, curvy breasts. At that point, the tingling was just a joyful feature!

The trio went at it like the animals two of them were that night, with every ass, pussy, cock, and mouth between the three of them put to indiscriminate use upon each other. There was no limits and no restrictions about what could go where, and the passion between them was intense on a level that Scorpia had never witnessed in the Fright Zone. Apparently, the Princess rebellion knew how to fuck way better than the bad guys did! Who knew?

It was well near the morning hours that the trio were still going at it, and in that moment Catra was howling in between their powerful frames. Scorpia was kneeling with her cock deep in the pussy of her old friend, and she held the feline against her so that Sea Hawk could slam from the other side, his cock lodged not inside of Catra’s ass...but the very same pussy. The yowling, trembling Catra was double-stuffed to the point of frantic glee, spending half her time scratching at Scorpia’s chitin and half with her eyes rolled back in her head in a state of mad, gleeful lust.

There was no dirty talk from her that moment, but considering she was stuffed with two separate, impressive cocks pistoning in and out of her tender entrance, she could be forgiven for her screams. Besides, as the trio continued with smiling faces, Sea Hawk could finally feel the senses in his tongue return. He could tell - from the faded tingling to the snap in his lips as he kissed across Catra’s shoulders - he was ready to speak once more. He held his voice until the perfect moment, gleefully sharing Catra’s pussy with his new super best friend Scorpia. He didn’t speak until they were both pulsing and unleashing dual torrents of cum inside of the slender catgirl, and his voice rose with the only word he could think of just as the first whiff of smoke and roaring flames served as a backdrop to their lust.

“Adventuuuuuuuuuuuuure!”

“Hey, I told you to give me a heads up next time you said that!”

“He just set the bed on fire while you two were cumming, and that’s what you’re worried about?!”

End of Chapter Two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please give me [a follow on Twitter if ya did!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
